thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra is a former member of the Teen Titans, and the former apprentice of the criminal mastermind Slade. Personality Terra is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Titan, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out just how unstable she was. Among the Titans, she is closest to Beast Boy, whom can eat watermelons faster than her. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. At first, she gets along well with all the Titans except Raven. Later, Raven develops a respect for Terra. After her return, Terra seemed to command much, much more control over her incredible earth-controlling-and-manipulating powers and capabilities. Powers & Abilities Terra has the incredibly strong and powerful superhuman power and ability to control and manipulate the earth in ''any ''form, from solid rock to mud, which she uses with increasing skill (due to growing experience and tutelage with Slade) for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in Terra geokinetically/terrakinetically controlling and manipulating a huge fist out of solid rock and stone Added by Cinderblox capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud to a more solid version), and many other effects and in Aftershock - Part 1 she could make Earth like creatures(all do she was guided by Slade). Terra also has the immensely strong and powerful power and ability to tap into lava flows, as seen in Aftershock - Part 2. Although this ''might ''be because her geokinetic/terrakinetic powers and abilities had reached their limits. Relationships Raven Raven and Terra got off to a "Rocky Start" (According to Terra). Raven had reservations over Terra's arrival as a new Teen Titan, however over time Terra proved herself a worthy and capable ally. Soon after, Terra betrayed Raven and the Teen Titans. While Raven claimed she never trusted Terra, it is later revealed that she did in fact trust Terra completely and considered her a friend, and was deeply upset over her betrayal. Trivia *It is curious that Terra speaks of the urgency to be home, and of her supposed parents, as well as her attendance in her school if indeed they do not exist; Beast Boy also does not investigate more deeply into her current life. *The name "Terra" means "earth" in Latin and Portuguese. *Terra is a playable character on the Teen Titans (Video Game) . *While with the Titans, Terra's hair was kept out of her face, but when she joined Slade, her hair started to hang over her right eye (as if it was clouding her sense of right and wrong), but when she struck back against Slade, her hair was moved out of her face, meaning that she remembered what was right and wrong. It also makes her look more like Slade (due to the curve of the hair, and the fact that you cannot see her right eye, like Slade's mask). Normally Terra has a side part. In Things Change however she has a center part. *Terra's eyes change color, from purple, to sky blue. One note could be that her eyes turn sky blue in Aftershock - Part 1 when she battles the Titans in the city, but when she was with the Titans, her eyes were a deep purple. Terra's eyes actually have always been light blue. In different lightning light colors become darker (shadowed). It is common and with all characters be it their eyes, some hair colors, clothing, etc. *When Terra uses her terrakinetic/geokinetic abilities her eyes glow bright yellow and her hands glow with a bright yellow aura around them. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Double agent Category:Elemental Category:Sexy characters Category:Teenagers Category:North American characters Category:School Students Category:Anti Heroes Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Funniest Characters